Forgiveness
by Christine Writer
Summary: The opera is rebuilt, Raoul is protecting Erik, and Christine must make a terrible decision.


Forgiveness

"When will you let it go, Erik?" Madame Giry asked her friend. "I can't." Erik said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I can't let that night go. Every time I think of Christine, my heart breaks all over again. No wonder she wished to leave me here and go with the Vicompte. I was a monster, inside and out. I wanted to kill him."

"Erik," Madame Giry said, "Please come with me. I have something to show you." Erik shook his head. "Erik, come." Madame Giry said firmly. Erik looked at his only friend. There was no trace of fear in her eyes. She would not be intimidated. 

Erik stood up and crossed to her. They settled in the boat and as the portcullis lifted and dripped murky water onto them, he asked. "What's this about, Madame? It had better not have a thing to do with Christine or Raoul!" Madame Giry simply smiled.

They reached a secret doorway that led directly to the hallway of dressing rooms. Madame Giry brought him to a catwalk over the stage. Far below, the company was preparing for it's first rehearsal since the opera had been rebuilt. 

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Monsieur André called the cast to order. "I know some of you may be a bit nervous about being here after the events of six years ago. Police will be on duty around the clock for the first six weeks of the company being open. After that, we shall see if we need their services." 

"And if some of you are worried about the Opera Ghost, I have been told he is no longer in existence." M. Firmin finished. "Please, take your places!" Erik smiled and said, "You only think I am no longer in existence, you pompous windbags!"

"Erik," Madame Giry warned, "Do not repeat the events of six years ago. Promise me you will keep your presence an absolute secret and won't cause trouble." Erik turned to her. "Do not worry on that account. I will not let my heart fall prey to a lovely woman ever again. Christine did enough damage for life." he said bitterly.

"Oh, Raoul! I'm so excited! I can't believe you bought the opera!" a familiar voice floated from the seats up to the catwalk. It tore into Erik's heart like barbed wire, and he knelt, covering his ears. Tears sprang to his eyes. It was Christine. "Well, I thought you would like it for your birthday!" Raoul replied. 

"Erik, let's go back to the lake." Madame Giry said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "No," he growled. "I want to see her. I promise not to contact her or let her see me, but I must see her. I must hear her voice." Madame Giry walked away, down the stairs to see the de Chagnys. 

Erik's heart was ripping in two. His promises to Madame Giry were a strong wall, he thought, but Christine's voice had hit that wall like a cannonball. Now his resolution was crumbling quickly.

"I must speak with her," he breathed. "I must apologize." He raced down the stairs and concealed himself in Christine's old dressing room. The two-sided mirror still functioned fully, and he waited just behind it. Surely, she would come here and reminisce about her Angel of Music.

Christine's voice was music to his ears when she came into the room. "Don't leave, Raoul. Stay with me." Christine said. Raoul smiled. "Of course, my dear. I won't ever let you go." Erik silently slid the mirror door open, and stepped into the room. Christine and Raoul immediately recognized him, and Raoul drew his sword. 

"I come in peace, with all due respect, Vicompte. May I have a word with both of you?" Erik asked. Raoul stayed his sword on Erik. "I won't take up much time." Erik said. "I simply wish to ask your forgiveness for my actions on that night." Christine touched Raoul's hand, and he sheathed his sword. 

"Can you forgive me, Madame de Chagny?" Erik asked quietly, trying not to show his true emotions. "Oh, Erik, of course. God teaches to forgive one another. I forgave you years ago." Christine whispered, as she came forward to Erik. She laid a hand on his wrist. As if he had been burned, Erik recoiled. 

"And you, Vicompte?" Erik asked, stepping closer to the mirror. "Yes, Erik, I forgive you." Raoul said. "I couldn't live my life without forgiving another person."

"But I am a monster." Erik stated simply. "Does God forgive monsters as well?" he asked with a renewed wrath. "Erik," Raoul said, "I suppose he does, but you aren't a monster." Tears sprang to Erik's eyes. "How can you forgive me, Vicompte, when I nearly killed you?"

"God teaches us to forgive everyone." Raoul said, compassion for Erik swelling in his heart. "Erik," Christine said, "We've forgiven you. Will you forgive me?" Erik thought about this. "I don't know." he said honestly. "I suppose I do."

Raoul and Christine turned as one to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It was Madame Giry and the managers. "No, the Opera Ghost has not contacted me at all." Madame Giry lied smoothly. "If he does, inform us at once--that is not a request, Madame, but an order!" M. Moncharmin said firmly. "Of course, gentlemen." Madame Giry said. "Here we are. Raoul and Christine de Chagny are in here, waiting to speak to you."

Erik opened the door to the labyrinth and concealed himself on the other side just as Madame Giry and the managers entered the room. Christine and Raoul listened for receding footsteps, but heard nothing. He must still be there. 

"Monsieur le Vicompte," M. André addressed Raoul, "I will be blunt. Have you any further plans to prevent the ghost from destroying the opera again? The police being here around the clock was a good start, but this phantom must be controlled. We told everyone he was dead, but he disappeared that night. We never found him, and we still fear for the safety of the opera house."

"Ah, monsieur André! Do not worry about the ghost. I am sure that he will not give us any trouble as long as we do not invade his domain." Raoul said. In his heart, there was still a flickering fear that Erik would get it into his head to take Christine away again. Outwardly, he was perfectly calm, and showed no fear. Erik smiled. Raoul was an angel from heaven, surely! With Raoul protecting his privacy, Erik could live his life in peace.

"Do you mean letting him live in the labyrinth? Let him stay? Why? That monster will destroy this opera if we allow him to live here!" M. Firmin was surprised at Raoul. Surely, Raoul would want the ghost taken from the opera house, after nearly losing his life!

"M. Firmin," Raoul said seriously, "he is not a monster. He has made mistakes, but hasn't everyone? If you would like to take your services elsewhere, be my guest. I have purchased this opera house, and I shall run it as I see fit. The opera ghost will be left in peace, and he will leave us alone."

The managers and Madame Giry left the room. "Erik," Christine called softly, "they're gone. Please come out." Erik opened the door and stepped back into the room. "I suppose you would like me to seal this door, Madame?" Erik asked quietly. "Raoul, what do you think?" Christine turned to Raoul. "Do you have other entrances and exits, Erik?" she asked Erik. "Yes," Erik said. 

"This room will no longer belong to Christine. A curious young woman might discover it and disturb you. It may be best to seal it up." Raoul reasoned. "It is up to you, of course." Erik nodded. "It would be best." he agreed. "I will attend to it, then." Raoul concluded. "My dear," he addressed Christine, "they will be missing us right about now, so we had better go."

"May I see you again, Christine?" Erik asked. "Perhaps." she said, and left the room ahead of Raoul. "May I see her again?" Erik asked Raoul. "Do you swear not to take her away?" Raoul asked. "Yes. I swear I will not take her. I must see her again, though."

The days flew by. Productions were completed, and shows ran without a hitch. Erik lived in peace beneath the opera house, seeing Christine occasionally. One day, when Christine went down to visit Erik, he was working feverishly at his organ. He banged out tunes relentlessly, but wasn't satisfied with the results.

"What do you think, Christine?" he asked her. "Do you like it this way?" Erik played a few bars. "Or this way?" He repeated the same bars with a few variations. It was the song from Don Juan Triumphant, "The Point of No Return." 

Christine turned white as a sheet, then regained her composure. "I don't think you should alter it at all." she said quietly. "Are you all right?" Erik asked her, noticing her white face. "Yes," she said slowly. "I was recalling the night we performed that song."

"Oh, Christine!" Erik cried, realizing--remembering--the painful memories brought forth by the song. "I shouldn't have played that song. Would you like me to play something else?"

"No, Erik. I had better go." Christine said. She and Erik climbed into the boat and he delivered her to the secret passageway into the hallway. "Erik," Christine called softly as he started to return. "I won't see you again for a little while. Raoul and I are going to visit his family in Nice, for three weeks. I will see you again after we return."

"Christine," Erik said, "I will be waiting for you to return. Bon voyage, Christine." He turned and steered the boat toward the way they had come. Christine's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe she was doing this to the man who had devoted years of his life to her happiness.

"Christine," Raoul called to her through the door to her room. "We will leave in an hour. Are you ready?" Christine opened the door and Raoul embraced her. "I feel terrible, doing this to Erik." she admitted. "Christine, I have it all taken care of. Madame Giry will tell him in three weeks' time that we decided after visiting my family in Nice, we would travel to America for some time."

"What if he flies into a rage?" Christine asked. "Madame Giry will take care of him. She is used to his temper." Raoul assured her. "I am ready to go." she said. "The boat for America leaves in two hours. We will meet my sister and nephew at the docks before we go."

"Aren't you disappointed that Phillipe's son Jonathan is the count now instead of you?" Christine asked. "No, Jonathan deserves it. He has been at his father's side all of his life, learning the responsibilities."

"Monsieur le Vicompte," Raoul's valet called, "Will you and the Vicomptess be going out before boarding the ship?" 

"Yes, Armand," Raoul called back, "We will be going out to dinner before we go to the ship. Prepare the horses and carriage."

Erik was lonely without Christine. He considered having some fun with the managers, but even that thought held no joy. Christine was always on his mind. A little over three weeks had dragged by since Christine and Raoul had left. Still, Christine did not come.

"Madame Giry!" Erik addressed his one and only friend when she came to see him. "Why hasn't Christine come to see me? Is she ill?" Madame Giry shook her head. "Erik, I must tell you something. Raoul and Christine decided that after they visited Raoul's family, they would travel to America for a while."

"What?" Erik cried. "Why?" Madame Giry shrugged. "I do not know." she said calmly. Erik clutched her wrist tightly. "Erik, you are hurting my wrist." Madame Giry said. "You knew, didn't you? They told you before they left, and they have no intention to return any time soon, do they?" Erik tightened his grip on her wrist and she cried out in pain.

"Where did they go?" he demanded. "They did not tell me!" Madame Giry cried. "Erik, you're hurting me!" As suddenly as he had grabbed her wrist, he let go, horrified at his own actions. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

"Erik, Christine asked me to give you this." Madame Giry pulled a white envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Erik before turning to leave. Erik deposited her to the secret door and returned to his organ. He opened the letter.

Dearest Erik,

I will not see you for a long while, but I suppose Madame Giry told you that already. Raoul and I are going to America, and by the time you read this, we will probably be safely ashore.

I am not going to tell you our destination, because I do not want you to come after us. I love you as a friend, and I do not want you mistreated by anyone you might encounter if you left the opera to find me.

Christine

Erik crumpled the letter in a mixture of anger, disbelief, and most of all, hurt. Once again, Christine had torn his heart to shreds. "Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered. "She doesn't want me following her. She's afraid I might get hurt if I do."

Erik tore the letter up, until it was as shredded as his heart. He furiously banged out a tune on the organ, stopping suddenly when he realized he was playing "Past the Point of No Return." He crossed to the single mirror he had left untouched in his rage six years before. He yanked the mask off his face, tears falling from his eyes and crisscrossing down his scarred cheek, following the contours of the monstrosity his face was.

"Past all thought of "if" or "when"/no use resisting/abandon thought and let the dream descend..." Erik sang with his voice filled with sadness. "What raging fire shall flood the soul/What rich desire unlocks its door/What sweet seduction lies before us/Past the point of no return/the final threshold/what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn/beyond the point of no return?"

Erik half-expected Christine's voice to respond to him, but the room was silent. Instead, he picked up his monkey music box and wound it up. The tinkling music to "Masquerade" filled the void momentarily, but as he listened to it, the tune became dull and lifeless. His music was nothing without Christine.

Madame Giry came through an entrance that led directly to the bedroom. She had discovered it herself, quite by accident, and now came over to Erik. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is she happy without me?" Erik asked without looking at Madame Giry. He was still staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

"You will always have a place in her heart." Madame Giry said. "But I must warn you. Someone overheard Christine and Raoul talking about you and figured out where the secret door is. They told the police and they are on the way here!"

"Let them come and arrest me. I don't care anymore. Just don't get involved. Meg cannot run the company without you." Erik said. The police had just found the door, it sounded like, and they were splashing their way toward Erik. 

"Erik! Come!" Madame Giry cried softly. "I will hide you!"

"No. I'm tired of running." Erik said resignedly. He extinguished the candles on his organ, listening to the police come closer and closer. Suddenly he changed his mind. Just as the police entered through the open portcullis, Erik started toward the open door Madame Giry stood on the other side of. Two officers rushed forward and seized him, managing to clap manacles on his hands behind his back. 

Madame Giry watched through the window as Erik was dragged mercilessly to a waiting cart and taken to the prison. She immediately sat and composed a letter to Christine. 

Dear Christine,

There is an emergency! Erik has been arrested, most likely for the murders of Buquet and Piangini. You and Raoul must come directly.

Antoinette Giry

She mailed it, making the man at the docks swear to make sure it was on the first possible mail packet out. He promised it would be, and it was. Within two weeks Christine had received the letter and Raoul had booked passage for two on the next mail packet returning to Paris.

For those weeks, Erik sat in prison, knowing he would be convicted and sentenced to death. Madame Giry tried to see him, but she was not allowed. "No one is allowed to see that prisoner." That is what she had been told, and she knew no one but Christine and Raoul could help him.

The day of the trial, Madame Giry was admitted to the courtroom with the general public. Raoul and Christine were admitted too. Christine and Raoul had a plan. Christine took a good look at Erik, then sat down. The trial began, and as the jury filed in, Christine stood and gasped, then swooned. The attention of the courtroom was diverted to Christine for a minute. In the confusion, Raoul freed Erik and they escaped.

"Where will I go now?" Erik asked Raoul. "To our house in the country." Raoul responded, hurrying Erik into a waiting carriage. They sped off toward the countryside. "They'll never look for you there." Raoul said. Erik nodded. Of course the police wouldn't look for him there--it was the home of the young couple he had almost killed.

Madame Giry took Christine away in another carriage, claiming they were headed directly for the doctor. Instead, they went another route to the country house. Once all of them were at the house, Erik was hurried into the cellar.

"I'm sorry that you have to go down there, Erik," Christine apologized. "It's fine, Christine. I prefer the dark." Erik replied, and Christine fetched woolen blankets and some candles. "I am sorry that you don't have anything to make music with." Christine apologized. "It's fine," Erik said again. 

The hunt for Erik lasted for days. Raoul threw them off the trail by making it look like he had made a dash for England. Weeks later, the search was given up. After that, Raoul and Erik took a ship to the United States, and from Charleston, South Carolina Erik went west. He ended up in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

There, he met a beautiful young Swedish woman named Kirsten, and they married a year later. He was taken into the family, and he helped Kirsten's would-be brother in law Matthew Cooper come to terms with the death of his sweetheart and fiancé, Kirsten's older sister, Ingrid. 

When he met Matthew's adoptive mother, Michaela Quinn Sullivan, she did reconstructive surgery on his face and he was a new man. Raoul and Christine lived happily ever after, and so did Erik and Kirsten. 


End file.
